


The New Guardian

by tatersalad5001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: ”I’m okay, I wasn’t hurt in our last battle with Hawk Moth and Mayura.”Cat Noir shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. You seemed so stressed out in our last battle. You were really hard on yourself, you seemed really overwhelmed.”Ladybug looked away. “Perfect target for an akuma, huh?” For a moment, an image of Cat Blanc flashed in her mind. She shook it away.“You’re my partner. You’re my friend. I want to make sure you’re okay.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The New Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished up season 3!!!! Man what a good season. This show just keeps getting better and better!!
> 
> I’ve been thinking about Cat Blanc a lot, of course I am. I’ve been worried about Adrien, still am. But, I’ve been worried about Marinette a lot, too. Especially the last few episodes of the season, things have been hectic for Ladybug, she seems so overwhelmed and like I can relate but I want her to be okay. I hope she’s okay. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoy!!

After the chaos from Hawk Moth and Mayura’s latest joint attack, everyone needed a few days to calm down and recover. A few days to get Master Fu somewhere he was safe and happy. A few days for Marinette’s brain to catch up with the present.

She was now the new guardian of the Miraculous.

Adrien and Kagami were now closer than ever.

Marinette and Luka were closer than ever now, too.

She needed a few days for it all to really sink in. And she got it. But after that, she received a message from Cat Noir. He wanted to meet with her. And honestly, yeah, they really should talk. A lot just happened.

That night, Ladybug made her way to the Eiffel Tower to see Cat Noir. They both sat down high above Paris, looking down over the city. 

”What did you want to talk about?” Ladybug asked.

”I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Cat Noir frowned at her. “You _are_ okay, right?”

Ladybug blinked. There was a number of ways this could’ve gone. It wasn’t that she’d had no idea what he was thinking, it was just what thing was he thinking about. She’d figured he might be wondering about Master Fu, or the duty he passed onto her. Or maybe it was about how she wasn’t careful enough the last time she looked for him. There was a number of ways this could’ve gone, plenty of things she could’ve imagined Cat Noir was going to say. She wasn’t expecting this.

”I’m okay, I wasn’t hurt in our last battle with Hawk Moth and Mayura.”

Cat Noir shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. You seemed so stressed out in our last battle. You were really hard on yourself, you seemed really overwhelmed.”

Ladybug looked away. “Perfect target for an akuma, huh?” For a moment, an image of Cat Blanc flashed in her mind. She shook it away.

”Akumas are the last thing on my mind right now. I care about _you_ , Ladybug. You’re my partner, you’re my friend. You’re carrying the world on your shoulders and more just got added on. I want to make sure _you’re_ okay. I’m here for you, if there’s anything I can do to help.”

”Thanks, Cat.” She sighed. “It’s just been hard, even without everything in my regular life. I still question myself as Ladybug. I make so many mistakes...”

”Everyone makes mistakes, milady. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over it. You’re the only person I’ll ever want to be Ladybug.” Cat Noir glanced over at her. “What do you mean ‘mistakes’, though? I don’t remember any mistakes you’ve made recently. Other than a few days ago, but that’s okay. We fixed that, it’s fine now.”

Cat Blanc flashed back into Ladybug’s mind again. “It was... I had to travel to the future to fix it. I did something stupid and selfish. It caused someone to figure out my identity, even though I didn’t tell them myself. Word must’ve travelled after that, because when I went to the future... you were akumatized. You knew who I was, and it caused you to be akumatized, and it was my fault. I de-evilized you and then went back to make sure none of it happened...

”I can’t keep making mistakes like this. It keeps hurt people I care about. It hurt you, it hurt Master Fu. Ladybug holds the power of creation, but I just keep creating problems.”

”You’ve been carrying around that guilt on your own,” he said quietly.

She couldn’t look at him.

”You’re holding yourself to impossible standards, Ladybug.” Cat Noir shook his head. “No one’s perfect. And you fix anything that goes wrong. That’s all me or anyone in Paris cares about. You don’t want me to be hurt, so whatever happened to me... If I was akumatized, that’s my fault, or Hawk Moth’s fault, but not yours.”

”But...”

”And you don’t have to worry about an akuma getting to me again. I’m fine, I promise. Better than fine, actually. I have a girlfriend now.”

Ladybug sniffed. “You’re not telling me that to make me feel better, are you? Or to make me jealous?”

”Not this time, I swear!” He laughed. “She and I... We’ve brought out the best of each other since we first met. And we have a lot in common, so it’s easy for us to understand each other and let ourselves have fun. I still like you, Ladybug, I won’t deny that. But you don’t have to worry about me falling victim to an akuma because of you.”

”That’s good. I really am happy for you, really. You deserve someone like that. And honestly? I have a boyfriend now, too.”

”Is it that guy you’ve been in love with?”

Lasybug’s face turned red. “I... Well... Life doesn’t always give you the gifts you expect. He has someone else. And I think it’s for the best. He’s happy, she makes him so halpy. And if he’s happy, that’s plenty for me. No, I’m dating...someone else. He’s the sweetest guy. He knew I liked the other boy, and he truly wanted things to work out for us, but he promised he’d be there for me if it didn’t, and...he was. He cares a lot about me, and whenever my world feels like it’s falling apart, he helps me feel like it’ll be okay again. And...I’m happy, too. Really. Me and him, and the other guy and his girlfriend, we’re all good friends now. We’re all really happy, the way things are, and I wouldn’t trade that for anything.”

It was nice. It was really nice. Marinette actually had a full conversation with Adrien yesterday without jumbling up every single thing she said. It was a great feeling. She was so glad they were friends.

”I’m happy for you.” Cat Noir was quiet, but he sounded sincere. “If your heart belongs to someone else besides me, I’m glad it’s someone like that. He sounds great, and you deserve the best.”

Ladybug smiled.

”We’ll always be partners and friends, even if nothing else. I’m okay with that,” he went on. “But we’re still partners. We’re a team. You can always tell me anything...about the superhero business, of course. You don’t have to shoulder so much guilt by yourself, or worry about all your responsibilities alone. You’re worthy, so don’t think you’re not. I’ll always help you however I can. Even if it means just listening sometimes.”

“Thanks. It means the world to me.”

”You still mean the world to me, milady.”

The two of them stayed there, sitting on the tower and talking for almost an hour. Until Cat Noir’s stick received a notification.

”It’s the Ladyblog.” Cat Noir read over the message. “It’s from...the people we’ve trusted with Miraculous lately, actually. They want to talk to both of us.”

”Of course. Chloe and Hawk Moth outed them to all of Paris.” Ladybug sighed. “That’s not good that Hawk Moth knows now, and I’m sure they know that. It’s probably why they want to talk. Can we still even let them use Miraculous, knowing that he knows?”

”We distanced ourselves from Chloe for her own good because of it, but that turned her against us,” Cat Noir pointed out. “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

”That’s true. I doubt we can even fix anything with Chloe, now. Messed that up, too. But the others? I think they’d all understand better than she did. But that doesn’t mean it’ll be the best choice. Hawk Moth could target them anyway. And just because he knows doesn’t mean they wouldn’t still be great allies.”

Chat Noir stood up. “It’s a hard call to make. But I think they deserve to be part of the decision, too. That’s where we messed up with Chloe.” He offered his hand out. “Let’s ask them what they think first.”

”You’re right.” Ladybug took his hand and stood up. “We’ll figure out the best decision. Together.”

A lot happened. Ladybug held so much responsibility now. But she didn’t have to handle it alone. She trusted her friends to keep her from making even more mistakes, or at least, help her fix whatever happened next. 


End file.
